A Weasley Birth
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: Just random fluffy fun from the Weasley family.


On the morning of February 28th in the Weasley household, also known as the Burrow, the mother of the house stood over the stove cooking breakfast as usual, her heavily pregnant belly only barely getting in her way as she continues with her tasks that she's so used to doing. After all, she was very used to being pregnant considering this was to be her sixth child. She sighed as she sat the finished breakfast foods down on the table and went to try and round up her boys.

Bill and Charlie were sitting in the middle of the living room trying to keep the twins from attacking Percy as the older child sat using one of their crayons to color his page. Molly came up behind her two year old sons and grabbed them around their middles and sighed as they began to scream at the top of their lungs from being stopped. "Kitchen. Now. All of you." She ordered in her firm voice. Bill, Charlie, and Percy knew she meant business and quickly went into the kitchen. Molly sat Fred and George down and placed firm hands on their backs as she guided them into the kitchen.

"But Mummy! Percy stoled our crayon." George protested as Molly began to scold them for trying to attack their brother.

"Their not just your crayons, George, their everybody's." Molly told them and winced as she felt the baby give a healthy kick to her ribs. She took a deep breath and handed out plates to all of her sons before sitting down with a plate of her own.

After they were all finished eating, Molly took the twins and Percy upstairs for their nap. Molly sat down on the couch with a wince as she felt the baby kick again. "Calm down, baby. You're ok." She soothed to her belly as she rubbed it. Molly sat up startled as she felt a sharp pain in her back and took a deep breath.

Hours later, Molly was giving Fred and George their baths when Arthur got home from work. He bent down on the floor next to her and wrapped an arm around her back. "What's wrong, Molly?" He questioned noticed how shaken up she seemed. Molly shook her head not wanting to worry the boys and Arthur made her go lay down while he finished getting them all ready and in bed. He came into their bedroom to see Molly sitting up in the bed clutching her stomach with a pained expression on her face. "What's wrong, Love?" He asked, rushing to her side.

Molly gripped his hand and took a deep breathe. "My water broke." She muttered through clinched teeth. Arthur instantly stood up and took the other boys to his mum and dad's before coming back to take Molly to St. Mungo's.

Molly sat back in the bed and took deep breaths. "Why didn't you tell me you'd been having pains all day?" Arthur questioned. "You could have owled me."

Molly shook her head. "I knew it would be a while before the baby actually came and I didn't want to worry you." Arthur sighed and winced as she gripped his hand violently and tried to bite back a scream as a contraction hit her.

Healer Jameson came into the room a few minutes later and checked her before shaking his head. "You say you've been contracting all day?" Molly nodded. "You're only four centimeters dilated."

"What does that mean?" Arthur questioned looking worried.

"She's not making progress like she should be. We may need to send you to a muggle hospital for a caesarean." Molly shook her head and the healer sighed. "Mrs. Weasley if we don't get the baby out in a timely manner it could become distressed and it could be fatal to both you and your baby. We can keep you here for a few more hours until we know for sure you'll need the surgery but if it becomes an issue we will send you."

Arthur nodded. "And if it's best for Molly and the baby we'll go." Molly glared at him slightly and the healer left before Arthur spoke again. "Molly I know you don't want to go to a muggle hospital but if not going could kill you or the baby we will go."

Molly nodded. "But don't muggles have a problem sometimes with having to decide to either save the baby OR the mother?"

"Rarely, but I have heard stories." Arthur admitted now looking startled. Molly looked at him pointedly and Arthur shook his head. "No. I will not choose between you and our child. That's crazy. I won't have to. You're both strong. I know you are. You'll do great."

"Arthur, rather you like it or not you may be faced with that choice and if it does come down to that I want you to make sure that the baby is fine before you even start to worry over me." Molly told him. Arthur looked at his wife sadly but nodded, not really wanting to agree.

Six hours later, Molly was transferred to St. Mary's Hospital in London still dilated to four. Arthur was put into scrubs and told he could sit in the room with Molly during the surgery. Molly lay there through the surgery completely terrified, though Arthur knew her emotionless mask she wore was supposed to be making him feel better.

The doctor cut Molly's belly open and went through the regular procedure of the c-section. When he finally pulled the baby out he handed it to a nurse who took him to a corner of the room to work on it. Arthur closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Molly's when he didn't hear the baby cry. Molly lay staring at the ceiling as the doctor stitched her back up.

An hour later, Molly was in her own recovery room sleeping. Arthur paced around her waiting on the doctor to come tell them how the baby was doing. The doctor came in and he and Arthur went outside to talk in the hallway without waking up Molly. "The baby is a boy. He's 8 pounds 13 ounces big and he's 21 inches tall. That's a good sign. He's well developed and he's perfectly healthy. We just had a little trouble getting him to breathe at first so he's stubborn but he's fine."

Arthur sighed in relief. "Can I see him?" The doctor lead the way to the nursery and the nurse held the infant up to the window so he could see him.

"You can go in and hold him if you want." The doctor told him pointing toward the door.

Arthur shook his head. "I held all of the other ones first. It's Molly's turn." The doctor nodded and left him to gaze at his son.

Hours later Molly was woken by Arthur telling her he was sorry but she needed to sit up a little. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Molly, but the baby's hungry and I'm afraid to move you myself because I know I'll hurt you." Molly sat up as quickly as she could.

"The baby? It's ok?" Molly questioned looking around Arthur to the doorway. A nurse stood there pushing the baby into the room in a hospital bassinette. Molly stared at it and motioned for Arthur to hand him to her. Arthur picked him up but didn't hold him properly, that was Molly's honor, and placed the baby into his mother's arms. Molly pulled the blankets off of him and looked herself since Arthur decided to apparently not tell her she had a son. Arthur blushed and apologized and Molly just shook her head and leaned up the best she could to kiss his cheek. Arthur bent down most of the way so she wouldn't hurt herself and Molly wrapped the baby up in his blankets again. "He's heavy, isn't he? A healthy size? He feels like he's a healthy size." Molly whispered.

Arthur shrugged. "I haven't held him properly yet." Molly's head shot up to look at him as she maneuvered herself to feed the baby and Arthur shrugged. "I held all the other boys first. You get to hold him first. Its only right after what he put you through."

"So, he's been in the nursery this entire time without being held and loved on?" Molly questioned looking at him disapprovingly.

Arthur sighed, "I wanted you to hold him first but I wasn't going to wake you up. He was fine." Molly shook her head and tried to latch the baby on but he wouldn't do it.

"What's wrong with him?" she asked the nurse.

"Babies born from a c-section usually won't breast-feed but your husband knew you wanted to try."

"Why won't he breastfeed?" Molly questioned worriedly.

"It's a side effect of the pain medicine we gave you for the surgery. It makes the babies less interested in breastfeeding." The nurse fixed a bottle with formula in it and handed it to Molly who reluctantly fed the baby with it.

The nurse left them alone with their son and Arthur sat on the edge of her bed. "He's 8 pounds 13 ounces and 21 inches long, according to the doctor." Arthur told her. Molly nodded and played with the baby's fingers as her and her son looked into each other's eyes for the first time.

"He's beautiful." Molly whispered bending down to kiss the boy's cheek lovingly. Arthur nodded and counted the toes on the baby's foot that had escaped from the blankets. "Ronald." She said looking up at Arthur. "That's his name. Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Arthur nodded. "Its beautiful. I'm so proud of you." He whispered leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Molly turned her head and kissed his mouth lovingly. Arthur smiled knowing they were going to be ok as long as their family was safe.


End file.
